


Day 1: Shine

by Pheonix_Inside



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Inside/pseuds/Pheonix_Inside
Summary: Angel laughed, and it seemed like everything shined even brighter.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Day 1: Shine

Angel’s eyes shined when he laughed.

When he found something genuinely funny, and he _really_ laughed, his eyes absolutely sparkled.

For the first time, Husk wanted to be a comedian. If that was what it took to make the spider smile, let alone laugh, he’d do it.

Other things about him shined, too. Less beautifully.

His gold tooth shined when the light hit it a particular way. It felt as if it was taunting Husk, reminding him that this was Angel Dust, the famous pornstar, that he had managed to find some fondness for, like a fucking idiot.

He was a fucking idiot.

Oh well, that was the way things were for Husk. Live a shitty, depressing life. Die. Fall into Hell as some weird cat-bird thing. Drown out his sorrows with booze and gambling until the days blended together, lest he get caught up in it all. Occasionally get out of his drunken stupor long enough to do some sort of favor for the smiley bastard he was indebted to.

And then he was brought to this shitshow hotel. And he met Angel.

So of course, here he was, sitting at the bar as that walking fluffball flounced around like he owned the place, playing with that damn pig of his.

And it felt like everything shined.

Husk wondered if he was more drunk than usual, but he felt fine. Maybe the booze was different.

He checked the label, and nope. It was the same.

The only thing different was that fucking spider.

Angel laughed, and it seemed like everything shined even brighter.

Husk didn’t even know how he did it. Nothing looked different. It just felt brighter. He didn’t like it.

The only thing that actually drew his eye the most was Angel himself, and that was more annoying than anything.

Of course, he looked away before the other demon could meet his eye.

-

Okay, this was getting out of hand.

Sure, finding everything metaphorically brighter with Angel in the room was obnoxious, but he could ignore it. But he couldn’t ignore it when his heart got all fluttery, and he got those stupid butterflies in his stomach, just because the idiot smiled at him.

He wanted to fucking digest those butterflies and get it over with.

Because there was no way in hell he was falling for that fucking spider.

Speaking of Angel, it was time for him to come back from work.

Ever since Husk had arrived at the hotel, Angel always came back around the early hours of the morning, where he’d try to get a drink from Husk before retiring to his room.

As if on cue, the hotel doors opened slowly, and in Angel came, trying and failing to sneak.

Immediately Husk relaxed. Angel was on time. All was okay. Things were fine. Until Angel walked up to the bar and leaned on it, making sure his fluff was in view. Like always. _Ugh_.

“Hey Husky.” Angel purred, trying to lean even closer to Husk, “Can I get somethin’ to drink?”

Husk sighed, “No. You know what the princess said last time.”

She’d gone on a whole monologue about how Angel already drank so much, and shouldn’t be getting even more unsupervised.

It was stupid but Husk didn’t care. As long as he could still drink. And seeing as he wasn’t in the hotel’s redemption program, he could.

“Come _on_. It’s not like she’s here.” Angel whined, “I need a pick-me-up. Better it’s some booze instead of hard drugs or somethin’, right?”

Looking at Angel, just did notice he looked more undone than normal. He carried a weight of exhaustion, and he did genuinely look like he needed a pick-me-up.

“You know I don’t give two shits.” Husk tried to lie.

Angel just stared at him, and Husk tried to look away, but he was obviously desperate, and Husk eventually just sighed.

“Fine.” He muttered, “Whaddaya want?”

Angel smiled at him, sitting down properly at the bar. Husk tried not to stare too much, as suddenly again, he couldn’t help but notice how the porn star’s eyes sparkled. His smile made everything, from the shitty lights of the bar to the glass Husk had just grabbed, shine.

Husk tried to shake himself out of it without actually shaking.

“Peach princess cocktail, please.” Angel said, like he always ordered when he needed something to cheer him up from something.

Yeah, maybe Husk paid attention. And maybe he’d already been starting to get the things he’d need for the drink in question before Angel finished speaking.

“I see ya’ noticed what I order.” Angel said, “Or didja just guess what I was gonna get?”

Husk shrugged, “You said you needed a pick-me-up. You normally get this when that happens. ‘S not hard to figure out.”

Angel just stared at Husk, and when he looked back, the only way he could describe the other demon’s expression was awe.

“What?” He asked.

“You _actually_ paid attention enough to know my order, huh?” Angel asked, shockingly not teasing Husk and instead genuinely asking.

His eyes were shining right now, and not completely in the metaphorical way.

“Are you okay?” Husk blurted out.

It wasn’t every day that Angel would get all teary in front of someone, let alone Husk.

Angel wiped at his eyes, laughing it off, “Sorry, kitty, somethin’ just got in my eye.”

“Uh-huh.” Was all Husk said as he went back to fixing him a drink.

When he finished it, he gave it to Angel.

“Here.” Husk said, “On the house.”

Angel raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the drink and sipping on it, “But what?”

Husk rolled his eyes, “You’ve obviously had a shit day or somethin’. So it’s on the house.”

Angel smiled, quickly leaning up and giving Husk a peck on the cheek.

“You’re not so bad, pussy cat.” Angel said, “Thanks.”

Husk just stared at the pornstar as he felt his face heat up. And if Angel noticed his blushing, he didn’t say anything. He just chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you liked this fic, consider following me on Twitter or Tumblr or anywhere else I am](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)


End file.
